ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolution Wrestling
Evolution Wrestling was an American-based E-federation that is financially backed by Tim Kamen, but ran by Mike Powers. Evolution Wrestling was originally under the guidance of Chief Executive Officer Laura Lyne. Laura Lyne eventually left Evolution Wrestling in the care of Mike Powers. EW was originally the developmental territory for Kamen's Premier WC promotion, but eventually absorbed the British-based promotion when the roles of popularity between Premier WC and Evolution Wrestling had flipped in the summer of 2009. Evolution Wrestling is not a new promotion in reality. Evolution Wrestling originally was known as eVOLUTION Wrestling, another promotion that was created by Tim Kamen. eVOLUTION Wrestling was originally International Wrestling Alliance, but changed names to avoid potential suits from other promotions who sought the sole rights to the name. eVOLUTION Wrestling was eventually revived, taking on the more proper spelling used now. In late 2010, Evolution Wrestling once again closed due to the lack of activity from the roster and mismanagement from Tim Kamen. = Promotion Format = Evolution Wrestling is an E-federation that is based mostly on the Handler writing roleplays in the position of their Character for each booked match. Roleplays are judged by the executive staff of the E-federation, in which the best roleplays will determine the match winners. Handlers are encouraged to create and develop storylines within their matches, and are also encouraged to work with those who they have feuds with to make the feud worthwhile and flow to the satisfaction of all parties. Storylines may also impact the winner selected for a match, especially if the handlers have chosen to have the match decision chosen on purely storyline purposes. = Weekly Shows = Evolution Wrestling has a show every Sunday night know as Transgression. Each Transgression card is announced the day after the results are posted. There are typically seven editions of Transgression before a Supershow is held. = Pay-Per-Views = Evolution Wrestling has Pay-Per-Views (formerly known as Supershows), every other month (Bi-Monthly), where the events that culminated from the prior Transgression cards will come to a head on a major show. The following events have been held or announced thus far: :* Supershow I - July 19, 2009 :* Supershow II - August 30, 2009 :* Barbedwire Mayhem - October 24, 2009 :* New Beginnings - January 3, 2010 = Championships = Evolution Wrestling holds three Singles championships, and does not hold a Team championship at this time. The championships are the New Age, Onyx, and Quartz Championships, ranging from the highest to lowest respectively. Per an announcement made by Mike Powers, the Onyx Championship will be merged with the Quartz Championship after New Beginnings. Quartz Championship The Quartz Championship was not an original championship at the time Evolution Wrestling opened, actually introduced at Evolution Wrestling’s first Supershow. The Quartz Championship is considered Evolution Wrestling's lower-ranked Singles championship. Current Champion: Joey Jenova Reign: Second Longest Reigning Champion: Joey Crash (56 days) Shortest Reigning Champion: Joey Jenova (33+ days) Most Times Held: Joey Jenova (2 times) Onyx Championship The Onyx Championship was one of the two original titles that were introduced when Evolution Wrestling opened. The Onyx Championship is the considered the middle-ranked Singles championship. The Onyx Championship contains of two championships that were merged; the Onyx Championship, and the Premier WC Maverick Championship. As the Premier WC Maverick Championship was merged into the Onyx Championship, Evolution Wrestling does not recognize any and all prior titleholder history from the Premier WC Maverick Championship as part of the Onyx Championship's titleholder history. The Onyx Championship will be merged with the Quartz Championship after a match to be held after New Beginnings. Current Champion: Vacant Reign: N/A Longest Reigning Champion: TIE - Ryan McKenzie, Jonny Briggs, and Dr. Thomas Morton (56 days) Shortest Reigning Champion: Jacob Tolle (49 days) Most Times Held: All Champions (1 Time) New Age Championship The New Age Championship was one of the two original titles that were introduced when Evolution Wrestling opened. The Onyx Championship is the considered the highest ranked Singles championship. Current Champion: Vacant Reign: N/A Longest Reigning Champion: Michael Thunder (133 days) Shortest Reigning Champion: Garth Gaffney (28 days) Most Times Held: Michael Thunder (2 times) = Roster = :* Coleman Grey :* Crazy KYD :* Graham Clauson :* Jacob Tolle :* Joey Crash :* Joey Jenova :* Jonny Briggs :* Leigh Brookes :* Thatcher Rex = Alumni = :* Alexander Monroe :* Allister Black :* Antonio Flash :* Assassin :* Caide Rowland :* Captain Dynamite :* Chasm :* Colton Hurts :* Crimson :* Dave Helios :* David James :* Dr. Thomas Morton :* Dustin Lee :* Felicia Durante :* Garth Gaffney :* Gavin Traffic :* Gyon Fawkes :* Hard Nocz :* James Raven :* Jayde :* Jimmy Rettop :* Johnny Rotten :* Joe Michaels :* Keiji Takashi :* Kent Rogers :* Liam McIntyre :* Malicia Savage :* Matt Slater :* Mia Sanchez :* Michael Thunder :* Nephilim :* Pete Green :* Pierre-Luc Gagnon :* Raw Dawg :* Rowena Burns :* Ryan McKenzie :* Se7en :* Shane Hunt :* Thumbtack Jack :* Tyler Graves :* Uriel Black :* Xavier King = External Links = Evolution Wrestling